


Тёмная лошадка

by WTF Marvel v gamake 2021 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Animal Transformation, Established Relationship, Horse Racing, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202021
Summary: Когда дело касается чести Асгарда, Локи не может бросить брата в беде.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания)





	Тёмная лошадка

В такие моменты Тони начинал понимать Пеппер. И правда, куда это годится? Ты готовишься, планируешь, сто раз предупреждаешь, а он…  
  
На этот уик-энд у Тони были вполне определённые планы, и Локи прекрасно о них знал. Мог бы и прямо сказать, если идея в кои-то веки отпраздновать День всех влюблённых казалась ему такой уж несусветной глупостью. А он согласился, вроде бы даже готовился, но потом вдруг подорвался, якобы по совершенно неотложному делу, и пропал.  
  
Наверное, за подарком, решил Тони. Дарить подарки Локи умел и любил. Но прошёл час, и другой, и третий, а он не возвращался и телефон оказался выключен. Раньше такое случалось при походах в зеркальное измерение — но об этом Локи обычно успевал предупредить — или во время путешествий по другим мирам.  
  
— Нет, я его сегодня не видел, — ответил Стивен, взяв трубку на третьем десятке гудков и явно находясь мыслями где-то в другом месте. — Кстати, передай Локи, что Вонг нашёл тот ритуал, о котором он спрашивал.  
  
— Непременно, — буркнул Тони, мысленно добавив «но в понедельник».  
  
А то вдруг окажется, что именно эта ночь изумительно подходит для проведения ритуала, и Тони же понимает… Он понимал, безусловно, но это понимание имело свои пределы.  
  
— Так, я начинаю сердиться, — сообщил потолку Тони, и в этот момент старкфон ожил.  
  
«Белмонт Парк. Сейчас же приходи, если можешь. Если не можешь, всё равно приходи».  
  
Понятно. Кто-то начитался Конан Дойля.  
  
Впрочем, классика есть классика, а интригующее приглашение разом вернуло праздничный настрой. Так что до Элмонта Тони летел как на крыльях и через четверть часа уже затормозил у ворот ипподрома.  
  
— Мистер Одинсон ждёт вас, — забирая у него ключи от машины, кивнул парковщик.  
  
В конюшне, куда проводили Тони, Локи почему-то не оказалось. Только Тор в компании двух невзрачных азиатов и злющего вороного жеребца.  
  
— Друг Тони! — словно глотку воды в пустыне обрадовался ему Тор.  
  
— А где Локи? — вместо приветствия спросил Тони, стараясь держаться подальше от коня, который всхрапывал и порывался встать на дыбы.  
  
— Он… эээ… в другой конюшне.  
  
По этой широкой улыбке и метнувшемуся взгляду любой, знающий Тора дольше пяти секунд, понял бы, что он лжёт.  
  
— Слишком тяжёлый, — с непонятной Тони затаённой радостью покачал головой один из азиатов.  
  
— Ничего, Л… Лаки сдюжит, — чуть запнувшись на имени жеребца, заверил их Тор. — Или вы хотите отказаться от пари?  
  
— Нет-нет, — замотали головой оба азиата. — Всё в силе. Удачи вам.  
  
Они поклонились и вышли из конюшни, оживлённо переговариваясь на ходу.  
  
— Что происходит? — немедленно потребовал ответа Тони.  
  
— Я… проспорил трон Асгарда, — отчаянно рубанул Тор, отступая подальше от взвившегося на дыбы и бешено молотящего копытами воздух жеребца. — Ну, то есть ещё не совсем проспорил. Ты ведь поможешь, друг Тони?  
  
— Так. Сначала. По порядку. Коротко, — потерев занывший в предвкушении неприятностей висок, велел Тони. — Как ты ухитрился поспорить на трон Асгарда?  
  
— Я не знал, что они так воспримут! — ударил себя кулаком в грудь Тор. — Это же просто выражение! Ну как «клянусь бородой Одина». Я же не закладываю папину бороду.  
  
— Почему ты не объяснил это им?  
  
— Я же не думал тогда, что могу проиграть!  
  
— Ты не думал. Точка. А что за пари? Что нужно сделать, чтобы выиграть спор?  
  
— Обставить их лошадь, — понуро признался Тор.  
  
— А их лошадь?..  
  
— Солнечный ветер.  
  
— Да это же фаворит заезда! — возмутился Тони, выведя данные табло себе на браслет. — О чём ты только думал? Впрочем, кого я спрашиваю…  
  
Конь утвердительно всхрапнул и топнул копытом, словно был полностью согласен.  
  
— Я хотел выставить Слейпнира. Или Пегаса.  
  
— То есть восьминогого коня или крылатого? Действительно, и почему это их не допустили к скачкам!  
  
Тони не знал, плакать или смеяться. Совсем успокоившийся конь легонько толкнул его в плечо.  
  
— Спасибо, приятель, — Тони даже решился положить ладонь ему на морду. — Так и что требуется от меня? За час до заезда найти лошадь, способную обставить фаворита?  
  
— Конь-то у нас есть, наездник только нужен…  
  
«Неужели ты думал, что я позволю себя оседлать кому-то кроме тебя?» — вдруг раздался в его голове голос Локи.  
  
— Ну вы, ребята, даёте! — только и смог выдавить Тони, вглядевшись. — Ты в курсе, что у вороных лошадей голубых глаз не бывает? И, кстати, ты не переборщил с размером… ну, сам знаешь. Бегать-то сможешь?  
  
«Что дано природой — то и есть», — встряхнувшись, горделиво ответил Локи.  
  
— Локи очень зол на меня? — жалобно спросил Тор.  
  
— А его самого спросить не мог?  
  
«А я с этим олухом не разговариваю. Лучше бы он свой… жезл нефритовый проспорил! Я бы тогда ещё и помог выигрыш получить!»  
  
— Очень, — усмехнувшись, перевёл для Тора Тони. Смех смехом, а ситуация-то складывалась аховая. — Не хочу вас расстраивать, но какой из меня жокей? Я, между прочим, лошадей боюсь. Разве что их тысяча и они под капотом.  
  
«Но это же не просто лошадь. Это я!»  
  
— Да, это меняет дело, — согласился Тони.  
  
Погладил шею, потрепал гриву. В породах он не очень разбирался, но конь из Локи получился красивый: невысокий, поджарый, с сухими ногами прирождённого бегуна.  
  
— ДЖАРВИС, сколько времени нам потребуется, чтобы получить лицензию жокея? — окончательно решившись, спросил Тони. А получив ответ, что за полчаса управятся, похлопал вороного по холке: — Ну что, пошли на разминку?  
  
«Мне не нужно».  
  
— Зато мне нужно! — потянул за узду Тони.  
  
Пофыркав для порядка, Локи послушно пошёл за ним. Тора отослали сделать ставку — Тони не хотел упускать такую возможность, раз придётся участвовать в скачках.  
  
Ездить верхом оказалось не так уж страшно. Конечно, высоковато, но он, чёрт возьми, летал гораздо выше в практически неуправляемой консервной банке, сваренной из огрызков ракет.  
  
«Просто держись в седле и двигайся вместе со мной», — посоветовал Локи.  
  
Совет-то был неплох, только про позу наездника вспоминать не стоило. Стояк ещё никому не помогал лучше держаться в седле.  
  
К началу заезда Тони окончательно успокоился, а Локи, похоже, вообще ни секунды не переживал, уверенный в своих силах. Как именно Тор уладил проблему с весом наездника, они предпочли не спрашивать, главное, их допустили до скачек.  
  
Со старта Локи рванул так, что Тони испытал желание зажмуриться, но переборол себя и натянул поводья.  
  
— Эй, потише!  
  
«Да я всю дистанцию так могу пробежать и даже не вспотею!»  
  
— Ага, чтоб уж точно все догадались, что перед ними не простая лошадь, и заперли тебя в лаборатории для изучения, — пригнувшись к шее, пригрозил Тони.  
  
Словами осадить получилось намного лучше. Локи сбавил ход, и его тут же обошёл гнедой с жокеем в сине-белой форме.  
  
Сперва Тони думал, что вся его роль и вправду будет заключаться в том, чтобы не вывалиться из седла, но оказалось, гонка есть гонка, а опыт участия в автогонках вполне применим и для скачек. Вскоре Тони уже действовал как настоящий жокей: придерживал коня, чтобы пройти поворот по внутренней бровке, не столкнувшись с другими участниками, подсказывал ему, куда сместиться, чтобы затруднить обгон.  
  
И вдруг, несмотря на все хвастливые заверения, Локи начал замедлять ход, хотя поводья не были натянуты.  
  
— Ты чего? — испугался Тони.  
  
«Спокойно, это тактика, — в мысленном голосе Локи было столько самодовольства, что весь испуг за его состояние как рукой сняло. — Раз уж ты поверил, остальные тем более решат, что я не рассчитал силы и сдулся. Обычное дело, молодой горячий конь и неопытный жокей. И они сейчас заставят своих лошадей выложиться, чтобы меня обойти. А не следовало бы. До финишной прямой всего ничего».  
  
Тактика Локи оправдала себя на все сто. Тони видел, как жокеи нахлёстывают лошадей, пытаясь воспользоваться моментом и обойти «уставшего» соперника, зачастую по самой невыгодной траектории, которую им специально оставляли.  
  
«А теперь держись крепче», — посоветовал Локи, когда они вылетели из-за поворота на финишную прямую.  
  
Тони послушно сжался в седле, упиваясь уверенной лёгкостью, с которой конь стал наращивать скорость. Первыми отстали те, кто выложился слишком рано и не сберёг силы для финального рывка. Впереди теперь скакали лишь Солнечный ветер и давешний гнедой. Обе лошади явно не впервые выступали со своими жокеями, прекрасно знали, что от них требуется, и выкладывались по полной. Но с Локи им было не тягаться.  
  
Трибуны и прежде не молчали, но теперь они просто впали в неистовство. Ещё бы, прямо перед ними, как по заказу, происходило то, о чём ещё долго будут вспоминать: никому не известный новичок, выйдя на финишную прямую седьмым, неумолимо настигал фаворитов!  
  
Какой восторг! В тот миг, когда Локи порвал финишную ленту, на полкорпуса опередив остальных, Тони вдруг понял, что никогда не испытал бы ничего подобного с машиной. Только с живым существом можно разделить радость победы, тем самым умножив её.  
  
Единственное, чего ему сейчас не хватало, — возможности обнять Локи. В человеческом облике, разумеется. Но их всё не оставляли одних, и если круг почёта Локи прошагал, гордо изгибая шею с лентой победителя и не без удовольствия внимая восторженным крикам, дальнейшее вовсе не пришлось ему по вкусу. Через три часа он дошёл до белого каления и заявил, что если их не оставят в покое немедленно, пусть пеняют на себя.  
  
По счастью, все формальности к тому моменту были улажены.  
  
— Давай, — сказал Тони, убедившись, что двери конюшни заперты.  
  
«Не могу», — с оттенком испуга отозвался Локи несколько томительных мгновений спустя.  
  
И тут же с диким, истошным ржанием встал на дыбы, вдребезги разнося загородку, сделал несколько кругов по конюшне, повалился наземь, мотая головой, снова вскочил на ноги, безумно сверкая своими невероятными светлыми глазами.  
  
— Эй, эй, эй, успокойся!  
  
Презрев свой страх, Тони бросился на шею беснующемуся жеребцу. Пальцы запутались в гриве, конь рванулся... И перед Тони оказался Локи. Абсолютно голый, встрёпанный, тяжело дышащий, но сразу же успокоившийся.  
  
— Мамина подвеска? — сдвинув брови, спросил Локи, глядя на нитку чёрного жемчуга, оставшуюся в пальцах Тони. — Я и не знал, что она фиксирует превращение. Думал, просто стабилизирует заклинание. Прости, — без перехода продолжил он, — я не хотел всё испортить...  
  
— Пока не испортил, — тесня его в сторону загона, где на куче сена валялась старая попона, перебил Тони. — Но результат следует срочно закрепить. Так что готовь к бою свой... нефритовый жезл. И где ты только нахватался таких выражений?  
  
— У нашей новой домработницы, — охотно пояснил Локи, удобно располагаясь на попоне и наблюдая, как Тони раздевается. — Мне было интересно, что читают почтенные мидгардки.  
  
— Почтенные? Да ей едва за сорок!  
  
— И ты намерен мне доказать, что это самый расцвет?  
  
— Я бы сказал «побереги дыхание», но ты в этом не нуждаешься, в каком бы виде ни оказался.  
  
Тони оседлал бёдра Локи и закусил губу, сдерживая стон предвкушения. В этом заезде проигравших не будет.


End file.
